Prefects Bathroom
by Misty598
Summary: Hermione is a prefect, and she has been sneaking Fred into the school. She has access to the prefects bathroom . . . Will her boyfriend join her?
1. Chapter 1

Fred held Hermione in his lap, winding her soft curls around his finger, and kissing her neck every so often. Hermione giggled and tried to concentrate on reading her Charms book and finishing her Potions essay. Hermione had bent the prefect rules, and let Fred sneak back in the castle when everyone was in Hogsmead.

"Fred!" She giggled after he started kissing up to her cheek, leaving a wet trail. "Stop that! You're drooling on me like a dog!" She said through a fit of giggles.

"Sorry dearest." Fred said, smirking and continuing to kiss her neck. Hermione shut the book loudly, and threw down her quill.

"I give up." She huffed. Fred looked up from her neck.

"Good, so now you can kiss me." He said, she laughed before leaning down and giving Fred a peck on the lips.

"I have to go take a bath, sorry, no time for kissing." Hermione got up off of his lap and started walking towards the portrait hole. Hermione now had the privileges of using the prefect's bathroom.

"Where are you going, the bath house is that way." Fred said pointing to the door that was labeled 'bath house'.

"I can use the prefect's bathroom, for your information." Hermione said, Fred got up and met Hermione.

"Can I come? Just to see what the hyped up, all mighty, prefect's bathroom looks like?" Fred said with pleading eyes.

"Fred. . . I've already broken enough rules for you, don't you think?" Hermione said, considering letting Fred come with her.

"Pleaseeeeeee, I just want to see what it looks like." Hermione gave in.

"Fine. Follow me." She said walking out the portrait hall. The castle was deserted, most people were in Hogsmead, and it was nearly midnight. There was a very slight chance of her getting caught.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks before turning around and facing Fred. "By the way, I'm pretty sure the prefect's bathroom isn't _all _you want to see." A devious smirk played on her lips and Fred was shocked. She never acted like, like _this_. Even though Fred loved the honest, sweet Hermione, he likes this side of her too.

They came to the entrance to the prefect's bathroom, and Hermione casted the simple spell only prefects were supposed to know to get in. Fred was actually amazed at the bathroom, the tub was the size of a swimming pool, and there were at least a dozen different faucets with a different soap label on each.

"This is pretty amazing." Fred said still looking around the room, but when he turned to Hermione, she had already started undressing.

"Oh, um, do you want me to leave?" He asked a blush had crept up his neck and to his ears.

"You don't have to. . ." Hermione said in a tone that he'd never heard on her before. She walked up to Fred, only in short shorts and a tank top. _Who knew she wore that under her robes _Fred thought.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Hermione thought as she approached Fred, who looked shocked. She hated when he made her jump out of her own skin because of his lingering kisses. She hated being out of control with him. So now it was her turn to get him back. She placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly slid it down his arm and almost to his butt. She felt him shiver. _Perfect_. She thought. _He really looks uncomfortable. . . Should I stop?_ She pondered. _Nope_.

Hermione smirked at him. "Well come on." She said tugging at the end of his shirt before pulling it over his head. His muscles were toned, most likely from all that quidditch playing.

"Bloody hell Hermione." Fred said as she started to un-do his belt. She snickered and pulled the belt through the loops. She kept her act up on the outside but on the inside. . . _This plan came from nowhere. I'm not ready to shag him yet. . . Oh no. _She knew exactly what Fred wanted.

"Take off your pants, but keep your boxers on, there's got to be some mystery in a relationship." She winked at him and then turned around. Fred was completely shocked, but he quickly stripped down into his boxers. He wasn't ready to shag Hermione. If he was going to it was going to be romantic. Not like this.

Hermione kept her tank top and shorts on as she got into the bubbly water. Fred followed close behind.

He sat on the ledge that was in the tub, he was submerged up to his collarbone in the water, as Hermione was up to her shoulders. She walked over to him and sat right smack in the middle of his lap. _Goddamnit._ Hermione wound her fingers in his flaming red hair and started to kiss him. Harder than she'd ever kissed him in her life. Fred instinctively grabbed her butt, and she started to kiss him more passionately, if that was even possible.

"Her-mion-e" Fred started, Hermione didn't stop. But he knew if they didn't stop now, he would lose control with her. He hated losing control.

"Yes, Freddie?" She asked, now straddling him, She intertwined their legs and he knew he was doomed. Just what she wanted.

"Oh forget it." He said, he grabbed her and pulled her against him, kissing her just as passionately as she was kissing her. This was war.

Hermione was shocked for a moment before sliding her hands down his back and groping his butt. He let a low moan escape. Hermione took that as a sign she was winning.

He suddenly grabbed her shorts, and pulled them off of her, leaving her in just underwear. Hermione was furious. She stuck two fingers in the hem of his boxers, sliding them around the waistband until they were in front. She tugged at the elastic.

"Don't you dare." Fred said, their lips still thrashing wildly against each others. Hermione let her fingers wander another inch down. "Hermione." He said again. He had caught on to her little game.

She pulled his boxers off. Astonished at what she'd done, she blushed rapidly. She didn't mean to go that far. But he made her. He made her lose control. That infuriated her even more. Fred was also furious; he slipped her tee shirt off, now she was just in her underwear and bra, while he was naked. _How the hell did this happen_. He thought.

They slowed down on the clothing removal, but continued to kiss passionately, Fred wanted so much to take her clothes off also, but he cared for her too much. Earlier, he was just fooling around, wanting a kiss, but now they were going to end up shagging.

That was it. She planned this. He slipped her underwear off. He felt her surprise in the kiss, and it soon faded. Now she did something that surprised him. She removed the rest of her clothing, and Fred's surprise was very visible in the kiss. That was it. Fred grabbed her roughly, and pulled her under the water. Where they were both astonished at what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"You shagged my brother!" Ginny, she wasn't mad, just, shocked.

"Sorry?" Hermione said weakly. Ginny looked puzzled. She was only joking, but Hermione seemed upset.

"Are you okay Hermione?" She asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"No. I'm not Ginny. I didn't want to shag him. It just happened. I was far, far from ready to get sexual with a boy and I did. For Merlin's sake we didn't even use protection!" Hermione almost screamed, Ginny hushed her, and gave her a tissue to wipe her fresh tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

"What the bloody hell."

"What will Dumbledore say if you get pregnant?" Ginny said, Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"No. No. No." She moaned leaning back into the couch, her head was buried in her hands.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Ginny said reassuringly, rubbing Hermione's back. Hermione just groaned. _It will not be fine_.

The next day Hermione avoided everybody but Ginny. Ginny was the only one she could talk to. They'd gone out to Hogsmead and talked about Hermione's options, muggle abortion, or keeping the baby that could possibly the blossoming inside her.

Hermione and Ginny were walking back to the castle, when Fred came out the doors; ready to go back to his shop, but when he saw Hermione he stopped her in her tracks. "We need to talk." Was all he said before lightly grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Ginny, who shot an unseen, confused glance at her brother.

Fred led Hermione down to the tree where she, Harry and Ron usually sat. He gestured for her to sit down while he sat down next to her.

"Look, about what happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry like you couldn't believe. I know it was incredibly wrong, I took advantage of you." Fred said, seriousness burning in his eyes. Hermione didn't like serious on Fred, it wasn't a good look for him.

"Fred. I was the one who took advantage of you. I'm sorry." Hermione said leaning into his shoulder, but avoiding his gaze.

"Do you regret it?"

"No, but in some ways yes. I wish it could have been more memorable." She said tears stinging in her eyes.

"Hermione" Fred said, he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers while he wiped a fresh tear off her cheek.

"I wasn't ready." Hermione said in a small voice. Fred pulled her onto his lap.

"I know, I know." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Fred. I think I might be pregnant." Hermione said suddenly. He tensed up.

"What?" He said, clearly shocked. "It's only been a bloody day!" He said his voice raising.

"No! No! I mean, we didn't use protection, and there's always the chance!" Hermione said frantically, scared that Fred was mad.

"I know. I'm just on the edge you know?" Fred said, now combing her hair with his fingers.

She leant back into him and started crying. Hysterically crying. He rubbed her back, and whispered "I'm sorry" in her ear dozens of times, before the autumn day turned into night, and when it did, Hermione had cried herself into a light sleep. Fred carried Hermione back into the Gryffindor common room, sliding past the Fat Lady when someone else gave the password. Harry and Ron were sitting near the fire, talking quietly to each other when they noticed Fred and Hermione.

"Hermione!" They both jumped up, and Fred shushed them.

"She's sleeping, don't bloody wake her up." He said giving them a glare.

"Wow, you're in a mood." Ron said.

Fred ignored his snide comment and placed Hermione on the couch facing the fire. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry, I love you so much." Before covering her with a blanket and walking out without another word to anyone.

"What do you reckon he's got to be sorry about?" Ron asked Harry. Harry just shrugged and went back to writing his potions essay.

The next day Hermione woke up to the pounding of rain on the windows. It was Saturday. And the common room was empty. _Fred_. She thought. A weird sensation came over her, she felt incredibly worried, anxious, like she could run a mile but all she wanted to do was sleep. Hermione dozily got up and went up to her dormitory to get changed.

Later on in the day Hermione sent an owl to Fred, asking him to meet her in the common room at midnight. The day passed slowly, Hermione stayed in her dorm most of the day, crying, and worrying. By the time midnight came she had sworn she'd gone crazy.

Hermione walked down the stairs, and when she looked up, she saw Fred standing there, his vibrant hair disheveled. Hermione sprinted across the common room and jumped into Fred's arms. She buried her head in his chest, she loved his smell, woodsy and like Christmas.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked in a tone just above a whisper, preventing people from waking up and getting curious why he was back in the castle.

Hermione shook her head and Fred picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to the couch by the fire once again, but this time he sat right next to her.

"Have you been crying?" He asked her, noticing her red puffy eyes. She nodded and Fred held her close to his chest.

"Shhh, Hermione its okay, what's wrong?" He asked her, rubbing her back. She leaned into him and started sobbing silently.

"I'm crazy." She said into Fred's chest. Fred laughed.

"No you're not." He said kissing her hairline.

"I've been crying all day. And I'm worried sick I might be pregnant." She said again, Fred's smile faded, he didn't want her to be crying constantly.

"Well you need a pick-me-up." He said pulling her up to look in his eyes.

"Come on, The Three Broomsticks is open all night, I'll take you there." Fred combed through Hermione's hair with his fingers before gently pulling her up and walking her from the common room, to a secret passageway.

Fred and Hermione sat in the furthest booth in The Three Broomsticks, two piping hot butterbeers in front of them. Madame Rosemerta had only let them stay after hours because of the sadness in Hermione's eyes, or so she said when Fred said he was going to cheer her up. But Madame Rosemerta had left an hour ago. Hermione was still nervous, and Fred couldn't think of what to do to calm her down.

"Hermione, come here" Fred said, opening his arms. She nestled inside his warm embrace; it almost lifted all of her anxieties.

"Now, listen to the rain on the roof." He said. She listened to the soft pitter patter. Fred muttered a spell which made the lights dim. Hermione felt the worries and the sadness escape her as she felt Fred's warm body against hers, and listen to the rain. Fred could sense she was relaxing, and started to play with her hair, the classic way he always calmed her down. Soon Hermione fell asleep on the booth, and Fred had also. The pitter-patter of the rain kept the both of them sleeping through the night as both of their worries subsided for the time being.


End file.
